Con gusto a limón
by Fobia
Summary: Si ella es feliz, yo tambien.." CxG. Mi primer fic de TDI! AVISO: no, no me gusta seguir la secuencia de las series, ya que me aburre..X3


Hola! Soy nueva en esta seccion..y bue, admito que estaba en un estado muy absurdamente aburrido cuando escribi esto XD. Creo que soy una de los primeros (que hablan español) miembros de aqui que postea una fic CxG..:U

Espero que les guste..Por cierto, TDI no me pertenece, sino a FreshTV y sus creadores legitimos.

**Con gusto a limón.**

La luz me cegó rapidamente, nublando mi vision por unos segundos hasta que mis ojos pudieron acostumbrarse a la irritante bienvenida de un nuevo dia. Me estire bien, y me mantuve quieto, observando el techo de la cabaña de chicos. Ya pasaron mas de tres semanas, y debo admitir que aun no lo puedo creer. Al principio, crei que me aburriria facilmente, y que llamaria a mis padres para que contrataran a un buen abogado para sacarme de aqui, pero me equivoque. A pesar de estar atrapado en un reality show, en donde corres el riesgo de ser publica y socialmente humillado por la television nacional, en verdad creo que los demas concursantes terminaron convenciendome mas que las palabrerias de Chris. Cada uno tenia su historia, su personalidad; algunos son mas exoticos, pesados, divertidos o chocantes que otros, pero eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto...

Es mas, gracias a tanta diversidad, pude conocer a la chica de mis sueños...

Gwen.

Debo parecer un tonto sonriendole al techo en este momento, y no me importa. Es tan unica, tan imponente, tan misteriosa, tan todo a la vez, que no parezco poder contenerme para quedarme mirandola por horas en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Bah, en cualquier momento que sea posible. Digo, ¿Quien no? Aunque me haya rechazado unas diez mil veces, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza.

Y mucho menos ahora que esta saliendo con Trent. Gracias a mi.

Que estupido que soy. ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO!!

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, me levanto aun algo adormilado. Si, tal vez no haya hecho la mejor elecccion para mi, pero si para ella.

Si ella es feliz, yo tambien...

------

Casi todos estaban levantados. La mayoria trataba de no vomitar con el especial de hoy: frituras suecas a la chef. Me revolvia el estomago el solo pensar de que estaba hecho..PUAJ!

Con el estomago vacio, pero sin nada de apetito, tome mi desayuno y me sente en la mesa de mi equipo, junto a Lindsay. La chica me miro sonriente, y bastante callada para mi sorpresa. Casi siempre es la unica voz chillona que resuena quejandose de la comida, de lo sucio que estaban sus zapatos, o de lo mucho que estrañaba a "Trey"..

-Buen dia Cody! Aww, sabes, tuve un sueño con Trevor; - ja! no faltaba mucho para que sucediera. - lo extraño muuuucho, Clyde! Muuucho!

-...que pena me da, Lindsay. Y es **_CODY_**.- podra ser bonita, pero tiene el cerebro de una roca.

Mientras la cabeza de aire seguia hablando, pude observar al resto del grupo, cada uno en su mundo: Noah parecia bastante entretenido con un libro de "el señor de los anillos"; Justin tambien, pero con una brillante cuchara que le mostraba su hermoso reflejo; Izzy y Owen hacian gestos de animales que vieron la noche anterior cerca del lago; Beth y LeShawna discutian con Heather sobre quien sabe que..

Y Gwen estaba sola, escondiendo su rostro del mundo, apoyandolo sobre sus brazos, como si estuviese agobiada por algo.

Trate de contenerme en ir y hablarle. Ella solo me empujaria, y me diria que no me meta en sus asuntos. Pero el verla asi me causaba algo de culpa, molestia, enojo conmigo mismo. Algo dentro mio me decia _"Ve a consolarla! Que, acaso ya te olvidaste de ella? de que estas enloquecido por querer besarla? agoviado por no poder abrazarla? no te mientas..ella aun te importa y lo sabes!"_ Pero tambien, una pequeña, minuscula parte de mi me gritaba, _"dejaselo a Trent; es su trabajo ahora, no el tuyo, ni jamas lo sera. Acostumbfrate."_

Despues de lo que parecieron horas y horas de fijar mi mirada en ella, Gwen alzo la vista, y me devolvio el gesto.

Me disculpe con Lindsay, tire mi desayuno, y sali del comedor.

De repente, me sentia con mucha fiebre.

-----

Camine un rato por el bosque. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo, silencioso; eso me ayudo a despejar mis pensamientos. Me sentia agitado, como si hubiese corrido un maraton. Fue solo una mirada, una sola para que me derrumbara las posibles respuestas, y me volviese a reflejar en la realidad. Sus ojos parecian perdidos, algo tristes, y sus labios no tenian ningun signo de emocion alguna. Me intrigaba tanto que no pude aguantar, ni siquiera para poder intentar ignorarla o fingir estar hablando y escuchando a Lindsay. Ella tenia el poder de hacerme decir y hacer lo que pensaba correcto, y tambien para hipnotizarme cada vez mas con su fria y oscura mirada, pero a la vez dulce y cariñosa.

_"Deja de pensar en ella, deja de pensar en ella!!"_ ..sus ojos siempre me dieron esa impresion. Ya son incontables las veces que me perdi en ellos, sin sentido alguno, y descubri varias curiosidades que tenia. Parecia ruda, pero no lo era. Parecia sarcastica, pero no una chica con tanta firmeza y preocupacion.

Me sente bajo la sombra de un arbol, y trate de respirar. Jamas me paso esto, y nunca conte con alguien para que me ayudara a entenderlo. _"Gwen...que te paso? como, quien, y cuando?"_

Cerre mis ojos por unos instantes. Todo me daba vueltas, pero no; no iba a hablar con ella. Pensaria que soy raro, o que quiero (otra vez) pedirle para salir. No me tomaria en serio...

-Nunca lo hizo...

-...no sabia que hablabas solo. Tu nivel de rareza se multiplico.- escuche a una voz, que para mi buena suerte era de..

-G-gwen? Que haces aqui?

-Nada..solo buscando compañia. Si no te molesta..

-Nono! Claro que no!- Como podria justo ELLA molestarme?!

Rio un poco a mis ahora sonrojadas mejillas, y se sento a mi lado. No queria estropear el momento, asi que decidi no hablar si no era nesesario. Suspire, y mire al cielo. Es un dia de lo mas bello..pero no tanto como ella. Se lo diria, pero nah; con solo poder estar a su lado, todo esta bien.

-..Por que no hablas de una vez?

-Uh?- ..muy bien; esto es una broma? No me parece muy divertida..

-Dije, que POR-QUE no hablas de una vez? Hace unos minutos parloteabas sobre noseque con Lindsay; ahora nesecito que lo hagas, pero conmigo.

La mire algo confundido. Aun tenia esa expresion de tristeza en sus tan lindos ojos.

-..por que estan tan mal, Gwen? Que te paso anoche?

Mi pregunta dio justo en el blanco. Su expresion cambio de triste-ansiosa, a algo sorprendida y molesta. Lo unico que espero es que no se lo haya tomado tan mal..

-....trent...trent rompio conmigo.- me costo entenderle, pero cuando pude, me la quede mirando arqueando una ceja, como si fuese mentira.

Pero ahora puedo decir que no lo era, viendo como en silencio la chica mas hermosa del mundo lloraba, sintiendo cada gota que caia desde sus ojos hasta el suelo. Todo su rostro cambio de nuevo, transformandose en uno de pocas esperanzas, destruido. Toda ella daba una imagen debil y sentimental que ningun otro campista pudiese haber visto de Gwen, una de las chicas mas fuertes y determinadas de La Isla del Drama...

No podia creerlo.

La tome delicadamente en mis brazos, abrazandola y acariciando su cabello. La situacion me daba angustia, enojo, todo a la vez. No creia poder aguantar mucho..

_"Todo esto es mi culpa..."_

Dos lagrimas cayeron sobre su frente, y unas doscientas sobre su espalda.

---

No podia dormir. Estuve todo el dia con Gwen hablando de lo sucedido, y sobre lo molesta y herida que estaba por lo que le habian hecho. Parece ser que Heather y Trent se llevaban mejor que lo normal, para su desgracia. Ahora puede que comprenda el porque esta mañana ella estaba discutiendo con LeShawna y Beth..

Trent...como iba a saber yo que no era lo que parecia ser?!

La culpa me ahogaba, y estar en una cabaña encerrado no ayudaba mucho. Decidi levantarme y tomar una caminata nocturna. _"Trent...como pudiste hacerle eso?"_

No queria ni hablar con el chico guitarrista; me asqueaba el solo pensar lo que hizo. Pense que estar con Gwen lo hacia feliz, tanto como a ella. Que la amaba, que no era un pasatiempo, como al final termino siendolo..

Pero, diganme; que puedo hacer? Ir, hablarle, y dejar que luego se desquite aun peor con ella? Olvidenlo..No quiero ni que se le acerque para pedirle la hora. El solo pensarlo a el junto a ella me daban ganas de romper algo con fuerza._ "..de todas las del campamento..tuviste que jugar con ella."_

Imaginen mi sorpresa al ver a lasusodicha, sentada en el muelle de la vergüenza, mirandome de lejos,

..dedicandome una sonrisa?

Corri para alla, me sente a su lado, y pude ver que ya no estaba tan mal como antes. Sus ojos ahora tenian un pequeño resplandor. No le di mucha importancia, ya que muy raramente me sonreia...eso si que era aun mas importante!

-Que haces? Yo no podia dormir.

-Estamos iguales..

Lo que si pude notar fue que, al pasar el tiempo, ese resplandor sin importancia de antes se hacia mas brillante, y su sonrisa ya no era sarcastica.

_"Al fin somos amigos."_

_----_

Pasaron las semanas, y a medida que el show seguia andando, Gwen y yo nos amigabamos cada vez mas. Confiaba en mi todas sus cosas, nos ayudabamos mutuamente en los desafios, y hasta hicimos un ritual diario de vernos en el muelle todas las noches para hablar, ver el cielo, o simplemente sentarnos alli en silencio. Estas ultimas semanas fueron mas que maravillosas; Gwen por fin era mi amiga, y nada ni nadie podia arruinarlo..

_"Exepto el hecho de que aun la sigo amando..."_

Esta bien, esta bien! Admito que aun tengo malas costumbres como sonrojarme, querer estar al tanto de ella y sus cosas obsesivamente, y sobre todo abusar del contacto fisico que tenia permitido desde nuestras primeras dos semanas de amistad. (No, no se imaginen nada pervertido...pero creanme; con tantas oportunidades, yo tambien lo pense.)

Pero era imposible poder olvidarme, y mucho menos ahora que todo dio un giro para bien...

Suspirando, decido ir a mi cabaña para recostarme un momento, cuando veo a dos viboras en la entrada, besuqueandose como si nada.

-...trent, heather, busquense una cueva o algo para eso. Dejenme pasar..- con esto los empujo, y entro, sin escuchar las mil y un groserias de Heather, y los mil perdones de Trent.

Le creia a Heather, pero no a el; ya nada me convencia tan facilmente._ "Gwen me ah cambiado mucho..y se lo agradezco"_

A los dos minutos consiguio entrar por la ventana, mirandome algo cabizbajo.

-Hey, disculpa viejo..no volvera a pasar, si?

-...eh? ah, tu. Aja,,,-le dije, sin prestarle mucha atencion.

-Vamos Cody, si es por lo de Gwen, pues bueno...tenia que hacerlo. No me sentia comodo mintiendole.

-.....- esto ultimo me hizo pensar; tal vez no era tan mal tipo..al menos le dijo la verdad. Pero...

-Por que con Heather, Trent?- ...no me convencia mucho esa parte de la historia.

-,,Pues, no lo se. Ni siquiera me siento tan comodo con ella. Pero, tu sabes, no creo que sea por mucho. Solo estoy..

-...experimentando?- , si esa llegase a ser la palabra...

-um, si, supongo que algo como eso. Solo expe--

De su nariz salio sangre, sangre que tambien quedo en mi puño. Trent de verdad se paso en esta...

-Que-Que hiciste?! por que fue eso, viejo?!- estaba aturdido, pero por alguna razon no estaba enojado. Parecia tembloroso, como si de mis ojos chispeara fuego enfurecido.

-Por que lo hice Trent? Porque se lo debia a Gwen, y un recordatorio para que pienses mas en los demas, aunque hicieses lo mismo con Heather tres veces seguidas. Eso solo lo hace un cobarde, que cree que todos son como el, que todo va a estar bein porque EL se siente bien.. Pero no es asi. Y grabate esto en la cabeza: **GWEN NO ES NINGUN EXPERIMENTO, ESCUCHASTE?!**

Movio la cabeza, contestandome un si, y salio rapidamente, si ndecir otra palabra.

Dudo que su experimento con Heather dure menos que lo normal...

------

Esa misma noche, como todas las demas, fui al muelle como habiamos acordado Gwen y yo. Ella ya estaba alli, pero cruzada de brazos, enojada, pero a la vez con decepcion. _"wow..se podria decir que ya le leo la mirada.."_

Al acercarme mas, pude confirmar mis prediccciones. Oopss..._ "Trent le habra dicho algo..?"_

-Por que le hiciste eso a Trent..?- me pregunto, con una mirada fria y sin emocion. Suspire con pesadez. _"Esto no va a ser facil.."_

-Escucha Gwen, yo--

-TU QUE?! Cody, es mi problema! No nesecito que me defiendas, o que hagas cosas como esas por mi!

-No pude evitarlo!

-Si, si pudiste! Pudiste haber cerrado la boca, ignorarlo, lo que sea!

-Pero-

-Por que diablos lo hiciste?! Para demostrar que?!

**-QUE ERES IMPORTANTE PARA MI!! ESO QUERIA DEMOSTRAR!!**

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambos. La discusion habia terminado con todo, desde nuestra amistad, hasta nuestro sentido comun. _"Dios mio...lo arruine todo!"_

Estaba a punto de irme al bosque cuando senti dos manos sostenerme de mis hombros. Voltie para ver a una Gwen riendo tranquilamente, aprovechando que estaba algo en las nubes con su sonrisa para asi abrazarme completamente. _"Que bonita que es cuando se rie..."_

-Cody, Cody, Cody...- paro de reir, hacercandose mas, - asi que..soy importante para ti? Por eso fue tanto drama? Para demostrarme eso?

Me sonroje un poco al ver ese resplandor al que ya estaba tan acostumbrado volver a sus ojos, ahora mas resplandesciente que nunca. Habia algo que no encajaba, algo de lo que me perdi en estos ultimos dias..

-P-pues si! Cuando escuche su excusa sobre porque estaba contigo..- rabia empezaba a burbujear dentro mio otra vez -..no lo se, solo sabia que tenia, no, que **DEBIA** hacerlo.

-No me convence mucho..por que, especificamente, **DEBIAS** hacerlo?- escuche un suave ronroneo salir de sus labios en mi oreja. _"Es que acaso lo esta haciendo a proposito?!"_

-P-porque...Yo..- bien, era ahora o nunca. Debia enfrentarme a esto alguna vez. - ..G-gwem, yo te--

La sangre se me hervia lentamente, mis ojos se dilataron un poco, y mis sentidos no funcionaban con normalidad. Parecia que todo el mundo se hubiese colapsado, dejandonos a nosotros dos flotar en medio de la galaxia. Todo parecia estar bien, nada ni nadie me importaba o aparecia en mis pensamientos mas que Gwen, la dueña de los labios que tocaron los mios, formando un gratificante, dulce, y apasionado beso que anhelaba desde hace tanto...

Al separarnos, toda ella era perfecta, hermosa, unica, agradable, especial..como siempre lo fue.

Gwen rio ante mi expresion, y susurro una vez mas, -no tienes nada mas que demostrarme; siempre lo hiciste y,ademas, yo era la que esperaba que te dieras cuenta...

----

Podia verlos alli, abrazados, felices el uno con el otro. Ese Codmaster si que hizo la mejor opcion.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza todo el dia. El chico en verdad la ama, y se que la merece mucho mas que yo.. La cuidara, la comprendera, estara a su lado pase lo que pase en este reality y fuera de el, estoy seguro. Mañana intentare hablar con esos dos, aclarar las cosas, y asi dejar a mi consciencia en paz.

-Mngg, Trent, cariño, podemos irnos de aqui? Puedo ver a la chica gotica y al nerd besuqueandose..Eww!- Heather, asqueada, me dice con dulzura. Como si le creyera...

-..Cuando termine esto, si Heather?- estaba escribiendo una cancion para mis dos tortolos amigos, y nesecitaba algo de inspiracion, ustedes saben..

-**PUES QUEDATE SOLO**! me largo...- y con una mirada asesina, se fue a su cabaña.

-Adios angelito..- hago un gesto de sarcarmo, y continuo con mi trabajo. Tal vez esto no haya sido para mi bien, pero si para el de mis dos amigos. Cody hizo lo mismo por ella, pues ahora le devolvere el favor. No hare mas que felicitarlos..

_"Si ambos son felices, yo tambien.."_

Sonrio por ultima vez a la pareja, antes de levantarme e irme a mi cabaña. Mucho espionaje les debe ser molesto; suficiente tienen con las camaras...

**FIN.**

XD Es una pareja rara, lo se, pero no me pude resistir. Cody es muy dulce! n.n

Gracias por leer...Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias! :)

W.F.


End file.
